hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DarkInterloper
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hyrule Prime page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arya Snow (talk) 23:33, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Geography of Hyrule I presume you got the information about the lands around the region of Hyrule from PMs with UN? May I ask when? - Arya Snow (talk) 06:36, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Its from a question someone else asked Neph several years ago on TWCenter= in the lore thread I believe- might require a bit of archeology. I'm trying to dig it up as I write this...DarkInterloper (talk) 17:31, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Portrait Basically any hi-res render of a character's portrait, with backgrounds. Usually it's UN's job to upload them, so you generally don't have to be concerned with them too much. - Arya Snow (talk) 00:04, April 1, 2015 (UTC) OK. Thanks for the heads up.DarkInterloper (talk) 00:12, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Character names The titles are added to character pages not to match the in-game unit name, but more because they're 'important' for the characters overall (nobody would refer Zelda without her title, for example). The space in front of page names is a new minor modification to the Wikia skin. - Arya Snow (talk) 07:22, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Unique rebel generals It seems they're still in the freeform campaign, but they definitely do not have any role in the plot. - Arya Snow (talk) 11:55, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Unimplemented units Do not create pages for unimplemented HTW units and stuff that can only be found through datamining. With the unit limit of 500 being dangerously near there's no guarantee that UN will add them to the game or not, and if he doesn't then there's no way this wiki can handle all these beta-related information. - Arya Snow (talk) 05:34, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I'm only talking about 'Tsume' and 'Deku Liz Zi Ey': the first one is a mercenary hero that has been removed from the game, and the second as an easter egg that might or might not get added. And no, they aren't relevant as 'cut content', because they were never added to the game at the first place to be 'cut'. Including every single bit of cut content, updated model or changed storyline isn't simply possible when HTW is an unfinished product ongoing development. - Arya Snow (talk) 23:52, April 26, 2015 (UTC) HD models Do not upload HD models as separate files from the original ones. Instead, have them override the non-HD models entirely. - Arya Snow (talk) 15:11, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Beetle What's the point of creating this page? UN only said "I believe they might end up replacing my Orhats as the Deku Scrub siege unit.", which means whether the unit is going to be in the game at all is still a maybe, and a big, big MAYBE here. - Arya Snow (talk) 03:04, June 5, 2015 (UTC) --Too much caffeine and overenthusiasm earlier today. The page might be useful if Neph adds them later, and they now canonically exist with the Huskus killing them for armor, but by all means delete it for now..DarkInterloper (talk) 03:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Well, perhaps you should better control your enthusiasm. For example, only create pages for stuff that are, like, 95% sure to end up in the game or the story. That way I won't have to delete pages about stuff that UN axes before they get added. - Arya Snow (talk) 13:41, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :-Maybe you should your tone so you come across less like you're commanding users. Maybe you'll attract more wikia editors than 1. DarkInterloper (talk) 00:24, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Eh, it's hard to not sound 'commanding' when you are constantly giving advice and guidelines on how to edit a wiki - and one which you've put a lot of effort into. And, let's be honest, I don't think many people on the forum has shown any interest in editing the wiki at all. Except for one guy, but he took my advice to heart and felt offended. - Arya Snow (talk) 00:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::My apologies if it came across like I was getting petty or offended, HTD. I really do have a keen interest in keeping this wiki alive and bringing more interest to it, and highly value any input you offer, even constructive criticism. You are privy to a lot of information from Neph the rest of us don't have access to, after all.DarkInterloper (talk) 00:25, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Freeform titles Titles for freeform generals are automatically given to them based on the traits they have. They are not canon story-wise. - Arya Snow (talk) 03:17, June 6, 2015 (UTC) -Yes, hence why I'm finding and removing any that I or anyone else added. The only "canon" one is Vorday, as it appears on his dialogue box in in Hyrule Historia. Maybe the Zuna consider "Harsh" a term of endearment :pDarkInterloper (talk) 03:34, June 6, 2015 (UTC) I also restored Akazoo and Agahnims 'Lord" titles, as those are actual noble titles, not trait based.DarkInterloper (talk) 03:34, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Heroes and villains I think you're taking the theme 'no clear cut good guy and bad guy' too far. Sure, both the protagonists and antagonists generally have acceptable motives and goals, and both attempt to accomplish them in ways that are morally questionable or wrong - but not all of them. Ganon and Zelda I can be either interpreted as heroes or villains, but what about the others? Bongo? Vaati? Zalunbar? I think they're pretty much bad guys; contrast with the like of Darunia, Saria or Gustaf. My point is: even though stuff in the mod are presented as morally grey, there are still enough good guys and bad guys to guarantee the existence of these categories. - Arya Snow (talk) 04:31, June 26, 2015 (UTC) -We don't really know about Bongo's motivations given that she's possessed by Dethl and was influenced by the Eye of Truth prior to that...but yeah, a number of few "villain" characters are irredeemable evil/crazy.DarkInterloper (talk) 20:22, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Gohma Nest I haven't had much time to follow HTW recently, but where's the evidence for this unit? It sounds suspiciously similar to the Hive Keepers, by the way. - Arya Snow (talk) 01:41, October 23, 2015 (UTC) -They are a new (what appears to be) Siege unit visible in the playthrouh for The Knight in Green. Based on their mechanics they're clearly a siege unit, probably to balance things. There have been rumors of Acid Sprayers getting axed but i cannot confirm that, hence their page is untouched. And we don't know the official name yet- there is however a model in the Gohma file named "gohma_nest" that looks almost identical to these new units, though it may be referring to the buried nests in Of Princess and Portents. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9AG08n_WVI you can see them firing around 12:00. DarkInterloper (talk) 03:38, October 23, 2015 (UTC) -And yeah, they do seem to very similar to hive keepers, probably an esplosive variant to brign down walls.DarkInterloper (talk) 03:38, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :I asked UN. Apparently, there is indeed a new ranged Gohma unit, but it has yet to be named. I'm 100% sure that the gohma_nest file is, indeed, referring to the nests in Of Princess of Potents instead of this new unit. - Arya Snow (talk) 09:38, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Singular unit names I've been considering this change for a while. Since the wiki focuses more on lore and less on gameplay, I think it's unnecessary to pluralise the unit page names to keep it similar to in the game. Should we rename them back to singular? - Arya Snow (talk) 10:22, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Order Wait, so in-game, does everything come in order? I read on this wiki, and I see to have missed some of it. Mario101luigi202peach404 20:46, February 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't fully undestand what you're asking. Are you asking if the Hyrule Historia missions are in chronological order? If so then yes.DarkInterloper (talk) 01:20, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Well, I must have missed a lot. I was asking if things did happen in order. I haven't even met any of the first sages yet, but I'm at the part where the Gohma are marching into the Zora Domain. I'm confused, because the wiki says a new second sage of fire was nominated, but the game hasn't explained that yet. Tha page says I should have already passed it though... Mario101luigi202peach404 02:08, February 11, 2016 (UTC) I haven't met any nominated sage beside Sulkaris. --Mario101luigi202peach404 02:12, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Ah. Yeah, the missions are roughly in Order. The first four missions are set 5000 years before Ganon's story, the Twilight missions take place shortly after ganon...sort of. The Twili experience time different than hyrule, so 100 years in hyrule is like 1000 in their world. The Gerudo Wars are about 100 years after Ganon, Zelda III is Nylin zelda's granddaughter. And the current arc- the Return of Sukaris is set 25 years after the gerudo war ended. So its been about 125 years since ganon attacked Hyrule. What exactly the First Sages are and what happened at the beginning of time is going to be shown the expansion Gods of Hyrule Total War, and the events after Hyrule Total War (we have another 15 years) are covered in Great Sea Total War. Hope that helps. This wiki contains a lot of "behind the scenes" info and lore that didn't make it into the missions but still are part of the story- for example, Jabu-Jabu is killed when the Twili attack the Zora, it just doesn't appear in the mission.DarkInterloper (talk) 04:06, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Ah...I see. Thank you. --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:29, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Heroes and agent category There's a rather severe problem with including all heroes directly in the agent category: since there are less than 10 generic agents and more than 50 heroes (expansions not taken into account), the heroes will outnumber the generic agents and clog the agent category to the point it'll essentially be a second category for heroes. They don't need to be directly placed in the agent category either, and it's possible to nest the heroes category inside it and put the heroes there. - Arya Snow (talk) 08:20, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :And about the POV characters, the correct term to use would be 'protagonist' and 'antagonist'. 'Hero' specifically refers to good guys and 'villain' to bad guys. - Arya Snow (talk) 08:23, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :-That works far better. I mostly chose hero because that is what characters with special abilities are directly called in MII TW Kingdoms. And "hero character" seemed a little redundant. DarkInterloper (talk) 08:56, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ::'Hero character' is used to distinguish between 'hero' (as a character with a special ability) and 'hero' (as a good guy). About Koume and Kotake, would they require 2 different pages though? They are technically two persons, but essentially the same character. - Arya Snow (talk) 02:27, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::-They are indeed technically the same, but exist in the game now as two separate entities with potentiallyvdifferent stars. I havent yet play the 4.0 gerudo to see any trait/ancillary changes.DarkInterloper (talk) 02:44, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm still a proponent of axing the hero character and villain categories and using "hero" as the category for anyone with a power.DarkInterloper (talk) 02:46, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::The usefulness of the hero/villain categories is debatable at best since they were there before I took over this wiki, but I'm not sure if they should be cut or not. As for Koume and Kotake, well... Mido says hi. Both of his incarnations are technically 2 separate units, but of course it's not a good idea at all to split his page. And then there are people who appear in more than 1 game, with obvious differences between each game. - Arya Snow (talk) 04:18, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::-Fair point- I'm not sure if the Twinrova concept has benn entirely axed by neph, but given that Koumevand Kotake's personalities and traits are different it still might warrant two pages. After all, thry each get their own page in the guide. The "Koume and Kotake" name is still attatched to the disambiguation page should you decide to return them them to one shared page- should be an easy reversal.DarkInterloper (talk) 08:54, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Ahem... You seem to have forgotten what I said here... - Arya Snow (talk) 23:19, April 20, 2016 (UTC) - (Facepalm) No problem. Heroes/general are technically both,agents and unit, but I guess they shoudl be their own thing, though the unit consists more of their bodyguard. I'm still annoyed by the Heroes/Villains/Hero Characters thing, though, much prefer a simple, all-encombassing term-i.e. Hero.DarkInterloper (talk) 23:59, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :In TW (vanilla games and mods) generals are never considered separate units from their bodyguards. And condensing the various hero categories into one, that's fine - just don't turn the agent category into essentially a second category for heroes. - Arya Snow (talk) 02:32, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :-Yes, it is rather counter to my attempts to condense and simplfy the wiki.DarkInterloper (talk) 03:34, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Removal of lead sections :-They are quite dull,I haven't gotten around to writing better ones, sorry. Darting between doing stuff for the community patch and the wiki.DarkInterloper (talk) 03:30, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :Did you forget what I told you about lead sections again? - Arya Snow (talk) 00:23, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :-You're more than welcome to edit them. I'm darting in post new images and descriptions for now.DarkInterloper (talk) 00:27, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Actually, the problem isn't that you are not writing proper lead sections (I can do that anyway) but that you are actively replacing some of the existing lead sections with 'The (Unit name) is a (Faction) (Type) unit.' - Arya Snow (talk) 00:31, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::-In all honestly I'm would't have even noticed. I'll just leave them to others.Bit higher priorities right now.DarkInterloper (talk) 00:35, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Reply So, for buildings, coul I add pictures (Both cannon to this game and official artworks)? Mario101luigi202peach404 19:25, April 11, 2016 (UTC) -We generally try to avoid official LOZ stuff here-the only images I know of are the goddess symbols on thier pages, as the ones in HTW are too small or obscured to get a good image. If you're trying to get a picture for the buildings, such as from the guide, I would suggest a cropping tool such as the snipping tool on microsoft windows. DarkInterloper (talk) 19:28, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Well, what is this guide you speak of? Mario101luigi202peach404 19:34, April 11, 2016 (UTC) http://undyingnephalim.deviantart.com/art/The-Kingdom-of-Hyrule-Guide-Excerpt-589689214 DarkInterloper (talk) 03:51, April 12, 2016 (UTC) I see. These guides are really neat. Should there be pages about the guide itself? I also downloaded the files as images, so I can add them here if you want. --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:00, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Would that be okay? --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:52, April 18, 2016 (UTC) -You don't need to ask my permission, I'm just another editor XD.DarkInterloper (talk) 17:01, April 18, 2016 (UTC) I see. Well, I think I will, I'm asking Undying right now. --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:13, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Octorider and Siegeocto I haven't played HTW much recently, but did UN make the shorthands he used in the balance thread into the actual names of these two units? - Arya Snow (talk) 00:14, April 13, 2016 (UTC) It's hard to tell. He hasn't replied back about it, but given that his attributes list refers to other long-named units in full, it may indeed be representative of a change.DarkInterloper (talk) 16:48, April 18, 2016 (UTC) I asked him. Apparently they were, and still are shorthands. He never planned to change the actual names. - Arya Snow (talk) 23:30, April 20, 2016 (UTC) "yeah that doesnt happen." Where and when did he say that? - Arya Snow (talk) 08:38, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :And did you forget what I said about the unnamed Prince mentioned in mission 8, or did UN actually change that character from an unknown relative of the Nohansens to the son of Daphnes? - Arya Snow (talk) 08:39, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :A long of our skype conversation, well, the relevant bit: : Dammit i actually wish nintendo had released that lol Sent on: Mon There was some interesting stuff in the OOT expansion Does Zelda I's husband Arthon appear in any of the Rise of Ganon missions? One of the hylian generals in mission 5 is marked as arthon in the script From: yeah I guess he does Sent on: Mon Is he also that generic general with rauru at snowpeak? Sent on: Mon From: yeah Sent on: Mon Ah cool so the wiki is correct Sent on: Mon Neat to know hes actually in the story Did you ever intend a name for Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule's borther/son/whatever, the Prince guy apparently killed by ganon? From: nah I never came up with a name Sent on: Mon From: unless the prince in Zelda II had one Please not harkinian Sent on: Mon Though thats technically kazaak, my boy Yeah that prince didnt have a name did they Just whip it. https://api.asm.skype.com/v1/objects/0-eus-d1-4e9791465f9f028f41d0e6bb08c9ae3f/views/imgpsh_fullsize shared a photo Sent on: Mon Whip it good. Sent on: Tue Fan art but only other accurate one i could find https://api.asm.skype.com/v1/objects/0-eus-d1-c40b72f02ff6998b94c4996e7940becc/views/imgpsh_fullsize shared a photo Sent on: Tue Maybe i should give him the alive akazoo model in mission 10? Sent on: Tue Closest character i can think of Mission 8 sorry With Ashei finished, are the other members of the "resistance" from TP in HTW's continuity? Obviously Rusl exists and Telma was in HH for like 1 second, what about Shad and and the cannon guy...Auru? Horonians are apparently human Huh... As are labrynnians There are a few characters in OOA and OOS with hylian ears, but most are round-eared Including Queen Ambi Ok just to confirm it for the wiki, if we're following Zelda II is this Prince Daphnes' son and Zelda I's brother? yeah :DarkInterloper (talk) 15:41, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Silicon-based dragons From where did you get this bit of information? According to UN he never said that dragons were silicon-based. - Arya Snow (talk) 05:01, August 5, 2016 (UTC) SPOILERS You know I can't talk about spoilers in detail here, because MediaWiki does not support private messages. And as with the case of the question about dragons (directly above this one), you might very well ignore and/or forget to respond to them. - Arya Snow (talk) 01:09, August 18, 2016 (UTC) -It's fine you can message me on TWC, I didn't block you or anything lol.DarkInterloper (talk) 01:48, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Makou Tree and Malkorbagia 'Maku Tree' is fine, there's no need to 'fix' it. When did I erase lore about Malkorbagia's cult'? - Arya Snow (talk) 01:43, August 19, 2016 (UTC) -Fix it as in fix the messed up "moako tree of labrynna" that was the result of my phone going crazy. And sorry lol I read the history wrong, you actually added that, not deleted that.DarkInterloper (talk) 01:50, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Music Hey, Interloper, do you know where I can find the latest music files for Hyrule: Total War?Thirteen1355 (talk) 20:28, September 26, 2016 (UTC) -It is partially available on the thread i recently created on TWC, a user named zotrolt posted the expansion soundtrack there. I am working on puting them all together and making it available on dropbox along with the handful of tracks not included. DarkInterloper (talk) 14:58, September 27, 2016 (UTC) It's annoying I recently removed them. UN gave me both the expansion tracks and the latest HTW ost. http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?550532-Music-Hyrule-Total-War-s-Soundtrack/page5 The expansions were on page 5, but the links are dead. The HTW music files from the earlier pages are outdated. Know that the files used on the wiki are very low quality, with sound crackling and stuff. Also, is Neph still active on TWCenter? Does he have any place where he posts the smaller stuff (like new models)?Thirteen1355 (talk) 16:10, September 27, 2016 (UTC) -Yes neph is still active on TWC, he's just been very busy with real life and the newest mission.TWC center is usually where he posts everything.DarkInterloper (talk) 02:17, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Patreon Link on earlier HTW videos Maybe you can contact Neph and get him to put his Patreon link on his earlier videos of HTW (episode 1, for example)? These videos still get watched a lot, maybe even more than the later episodes. I'm sure the link will get spread even more when put in the descriptions of the older HTW videos.Thirteen1355 (talk) 11:20, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Also, I love the new concept art for Darmani and Lulu. Did Neph draw these himself?Thirteen1355 (talk) 11:21, October 15, 2016 (UTC) -That would unfortunately require time I doubt he has or wants to spend editing old videos :( As for the concept art, that's been out for a few years, and yes i believe he drew them himself like the other concept art.DarkInterloper (talk) 20:30, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Just leaving the link in the description won't take that much time, I hope? But yeah, if Neph wants to spend his time on other things he has to do, then that's alright.Thirteen1355 (talk) 21:43, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Good news I've found the HTW+expansions music files on my laptop, in a back-up. How would you like to receive them?Thirteen1355 (talk) 16:19, October 16, 2016 (UTC) -Thanks but i already go them all :p If you happen to have one called "link vs sulkaris" though i need it, its the only one i couldn't find.DarkInterloper (talk) 20:09, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Oh, nice! Where did you get them?Thirteen1355 (talk) 21:36, October 16, 2016 (UTC) -From a guy on TWC, he's the youtuber doing a sheikah camp right now.DarkInterloper (talk) 04:32, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, interesting. I wonder how he got all these files :) Would you like to share these files with me? I got the feeling my files are a bit outdated.Thirteen1355 (talk) 10:17, October 17, 2016 (UTC) https://www.dropbox.com/sh/xw6ogix8kwb2kq6/AAACOEnbPRaKxHNZIQo150WSa?dl=0 DarkInterloper (talk) 19:30, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks alot! It doesn't contain the newest songs, like the one used in the Sulkaris VS Ruto/Rauru/Malkorbagia part, right?Thirteen1355 (talk) 20:34, October 17, 2016 (UTC) -It contains two new tracks for labrynna and the link theme from mission 33, those are the newest i can remember, but no it doesn't have the last mission's songs.DarkInterloper (talk) 00:36, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Lynel and Idol Throne From where did you get these bits of information? I don't think UN wants them to be revealed to the public yet... - Arya Snow (talk) 11:41, December 6, 2016 (UTC)just -From the list of darknut units and the picture of the remodelled lynel im currently looking at XD Neph usually gives tedster and i basic lists of unit names and traits for working on unit stats and descriptions, i often do the ingame descriptions and wiki in tandem due to time constraints. That and notepad +'s spellcheck sucks.DarkInterloper (talk) 19:48, December 6, 2016 (UTC)